


Retirement

by Aeneid



Series: OkiKagu Family [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out loud, he could not bring himself to admit that without her, he did not feel like himself. All he wanted was for her to be right by his side, always. Based on the prompt over at Tumblr: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue sinning for this pairing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

* * *

 

At eighteen, he figured that married life scenarios such as making out by the front door of one’s house would be a fantasy that would never be fulfilled, as Okita Sougo knew that by the time he had hit that age, no female had ever managed to catch his attention.

Several months later, however, China made her way to his life, and his life had never been the same since. After a lot of fighting, teaming up, non-dramatic goodbyes, and surprise reunions, they got married, and they even have a son, Souichirou, after a rather dramatic wooing that ensued, as it took a long time for him to convince her to officially get together with him.

(Long story short, she ended up pregnant despite the precautions, and while he wanted to settle down with her, she wasn’t convinced about what he felt for her, and he did  _everything possible_  to make her say ‘yes’.)

Said child was conveniently out of the house right now, out to spend the day with the boss and the Shinsengumi, and Souichirou would conveniently be staying at the boss’s place for two days, all because Kagura would be home by tonight. 

This time around, she would be staying for good. 

Her last mission had finished days ago, and as much as she wanted to go home as soon as possible, she had to wrap up some stuff before retiring from the alien hunter business.

By eight in the evening, he heard a knock, and as soon as he had opened the door, he found himself backing away from the sheer force of his wife’s weight, who had decided to tackle him right then and there. Thankfully, he landed on the elevated portion of the entryway, and had even managed to cushion both of their falls.

“Calm down—” his reminder had fallen on deaf ears as she pinned him against the wooden floor and began kissing him earnestly. He was already dressed in his sleep wear after he took a bath half an hour earlier, as he was planning to relax before she got home; as always, China surprised him by going home earlier than the time she had told him.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She said in mock outrage, even glaring at him for added effect. “I take it that Souichirou is with Gin-chan.”

“Yes—” he could barely even finish his sentence when she cut him off with an open mouth kiss and began loosening the belt around his waist. “China—”

“Shut up.” She said in-between kisses. Clad in her usual red China dress that he liked so much, she had forcefully taken his hand from his side and placed it on top of her left thigh, cueing him to start touching her. Immediately, he ran his hand to her inner thighs through the gaping slit of her dress, slipped his hand under her panties, and began to tease her, though it had taken him by surprise that she was already wet.

He pulled away for a bit, and wasn’t fazed with her looking at him with lust in her eyes. Hell, she was kissing him so eagerly, he was sure that his mouth was bright right by now. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

She smirked at him. “You still have the gall to say that to me, when you look like you’re in pain as well?” for added measure, she also slipped her hand under his boxers and gripped that part of him that ached badly, making him moan unconsciously. “See?”

“I do apologize for wanting to make you feel comfortable when I want you awake and willing for night.” He replied back sarcastically. In retaliation, she ran her thumb against his throbbing head. “China, you—”

“ _You’re_  the one I need to be  _up all night_ , you know.” She informed him before she began nibbling his ear while she used her remaining hand to completely disrobe him, leaving him in his boxers. “It’s been forever—”

“Only two months—”

“Who the shit cares, I want you to  _fuck me_.  _Hard._ ” She growled, pulling down his boxers to his knees. Before he could even speak, she was slowly guiding his length against her wetness before slowly lowering herself against him. At the contact, both of them gave out a gasp.

Now that he thought about it, this went beyond his expectations. The making out had went straight into lovemaking, and by the entrance of theirhome even.

Hopefully, the memory of them doing things that adults do whenever children weren’t around wouldn’t be enough to turn him on whenever he saw the entryway.

“Now be still and be a good boy.” A quick kiss on the lips, and she began grinding her hips against his, gasping and moaning as she rode him rather hard, moving with ease as well. Sougo wasn’t surprised, as she seemed to have been anticipating this from the very start, and the fact that she was dripping even before he touched her…

Was it her objective for them to have sex by the entranceway…? Just for the heck of it?

Or was it because she wanted it, and couldn’t wait until they got to the bedroom?

He didn’t really mind any of it, as they were alone for two days… and he could just imagine what they were going to do while their child wasn’t in the house.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak, and he knew when her inner walls tightened around him, her slickness coating his erection as a result. While she had her release…  _he had not_.

_Unfair._

“Oi, are you gonna leave me unsatisfied?” he asked her minutes later, when he figured that both of them were finally sane enough to have some semblance of conversation after she rode him rather enthusiastically.

“…  _I worked hard_  to achieve what I wanted. Why don’t  _you_  do the same?”

“Gladly.” Effortlessly, he lifted her by placing his arms under each hip, and before she could protest, he had her back against the wall, her knees bend and raised. “I hope the wall is comfortable.”

“I’m fine, Sougo.” She told him. “I’m not that fragile.”

“Just making sure.” Unbuttoning the frog buttons of her collar, he began nipping at her ivory skin, licking the marks that he made as he slowly began thrusting his hips against her. Kagura had wrapped her arms around his neck, stifling her moans as he moved lower, using his mouth and teeth to move her bra out of the way so he could tease and lick her hardened nipples.

The warmth of her and her moans were enough to make him reach his peak just minutes after he had begun, with him ending up spilling deep within her. His usual self-control had not been in place for tonight, and while it should have shamed him for lacking the ability to make it last, it did not.

Kagura had been right; it had only been two months since they last made love, but it felt like  _forever_.

Hell, even without the sex, without her with him… he did not feel like himself.

Vaguely, he wondered if it was like that for her too.

Just before he could pull out, she throatily called out to him, and when he faced her, she did not hesitate to press another kiss on his lips. When they broke apart minutes later, they were both breathing heavily.

“… We didn’t even make it last long.” She pouted.

“It’s not comfortable here.” He pointed out. “And it’s kind of cold too…”

“Guess we’ll have to continue in the bedroom, where it’s all warm and cozy.” The female Yato gave him a knowing smile. “Right?”

“Of course.” Immediately after he had slipped out of her, he used both of his fingers to spread her apart, making her gasp as he began to rub his right index finger against the nub hidden beneath her folds. “I won’t be doing my duties as a husband if I don’t leave you satisfied, right…?”

She gave out a breathy acknowledgement before letting herself succumb to the pleasures of his skillful hands and tongue.

* * *

 


End file.
